Hobbit Tales-Part II
by Lady Daendre
Summary: A diary of the lives of the now separated hobbits. ~*~Chapter 11 is UP!!!~*~
1. Diary of Holly Brandybuck-1st Entry

DISCLAIMER: I own Holly, my friend owns Jessica, the others are all JRR Tolkien's…so go away and stop nagging me! (sorry…just a bit annoyed by some people…that's all!)  
  
NOTE: I shall write part II in diary format…enjoy!! R&R…flames shall be used to warm the ring and find out whether there are markings on it! And once that's done, they shall be used to cook marshmallows.  
  
Hobbit Tales-Part II  
  
The Diary of Holly Brandybuck  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It seems that life without Frodo has once again gotten duller. There is nothing to do in Hobbiton without him! I used to go on walks, kiss him softly, and draw pictures. Now I cry myself to sleep softly. Not even Merry is around to help comfort me. Frodo was definitely the best hobbit I've ever met. He would always have something to say to make you feel better when you were sad. He was very caring and I shall miss him dearly. If he ever comes back, I shall ring his neck for leaving me!  
  
And then there's Pippin. Ah, he was like a brother to me! If only we stayed best friends throughout our hard times, I wouldn't feel so guilty. I still remember his kiss. Sometimes I wish I had chosen him over Frodo, but then I think of Frodo's caring face and I forget about my thoughts. If Pippin ever comes back…I'll give him a big kiss on the forehead and yell at him for not telling me about his love for me sooner!  
  
Oh, Merry. My dear brother, he was the best brother and best friend any hobbit could ever want! If ever I see him again, I shall hug him fiercely and knock some sense into his brain! I loved Merry so much and I miss waking up to his shadow over my bed. Sometimes I dream that I see that shadow over my bed, watching over me and making sure my dreams are good.  
  
And lastly, Sam. I wish I knew Sam better, because then I would have enjoyed the little double date we had! I am beginning to love him dearly as a friend without his joyful cooking tips. I hate having to cook the food and having it come out dry…Sam always added something that helped perk up dinner. Now, I am forced to cook for Jessica, because she refuses to eat now. I must make sure she eats, I do not want her to waste away and have her starving much before her Merry returns.  
  
Well, it seems that both Jessica and I are faring well after the boys left us. I just hope our spirits can stay high enough for when the evil comes. The evil, I fear, is only seconds away from arriving. I must stay strong and fight it where I can, but I think evil is on its way, and no one can be too sure what that evil shall do to the Shire. My heart says that the Shire will not be happy for long. I will take part to keep it the way it was. It is time for me to go, now, and think about what has happened. I fear that Frodo will not come back, or if he does, he will not stay long. I fear that I will not live long enough to bear a child to keep the name Baggins alive. I cannot talk anymore…it is too hard on me.  
  
Holly Brandybuck 


	2. Diary of Jessica Gamgee-1st Entry

The Diary of Jessica Gamgee  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It has now been two days since my brother and his friends left. I suppose I miss Merry and Sam more than Pippin and Frodo, but I still love them all dearly. I have started to waste away, according to Holly, because I have stopped eating. I cannot live without my dear Merry. Holly has been great throughout our hard times and started helping me cook and clean around the house. She seems hurt more than me, but she cares for me just the same. If it weren't for Holly, I would probably have starved to death by now.  
  
I cannot wait for this mission to end. Until then, I shall have to look at the statue of Merry I made of him every day to keep his face within my mind. I thrive alone on my memories, and if it weren't for them, I would not live at all. I fear that the time will come when the Shire will be no more. Now that Bag End has fallen to Lotho and the Sackville- Bagginses, I have a feeling he will want more power. Once that happens, the Shire will fall to darkness.  
  
I will try my best to keep this from happening, but with some help from Holly, perhaps we'll join a rebellion and fight back. Until then, I shall think solely of the hobbits and hope that they survive.  
  
Jessica Gamgee 


	3. Diary of Frodo Baggins-1st Entry

1 The Diary of Frodo Baggins  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I am writing from Tom Bombadil's. (A/N: He wasn't in the movie, they cut out that part, unfortunately…) I am very fortunate to have met someone so strong and kind. Tom has in fact saved us from the Old Forest; we were almost goners, if it weren't for him. The moment I first laid eyes on Goldberry, I almost completely forgot about Holly. Luckily I quickly found out Goldberry was Tom's wife, or else I might have forgotten about Holly.  
  
I miss Holly very much. I miss her cooking, cram has gotten very boring. There is only so many ways Sam can cook it, and if I have to eat any more, I think I shall go nuts…at least the food Tom's been giving us isn't that bad, in fact it reminds me a little of Holly's cooking. I am very happy to have brought with me some of Holly's self-portraits; otherwise I fear that I shall forget her beautiful face.  
  
I also miss Jessica. She was very kind to me, and her cheerful face always made you happy again. I can tell Merry misses Jessica the most, though, because he hasn't been getting much sleep lately. I fear that if he doesn't sleep soon, he might drop to the ground! Well, perhaps Goldberry will sing him to sleep tonight; I hope so. Someone needs to cheer him up, and I've already tried. I hope Goldberry can do better than me.  
  
Frodo Baggins 


	4. Diary of Merry Brandybuck-1st Entry

1 Diary of Merry Brandybuck  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
We are still at Tom Bombadil's house. We are ever so grateful for Tom's hospitality. Goldberry tried to comfort me last night, but she saddens me more than comforts me. She reminds me of Jessica and Holly in a way, with her cheerful face and her lightening voice. I suppose I should be happy to meet someone so much like my sister and Jessica, but I guess Goldberry's face brings back the look on Holly's and Jessica's face when we told them that we had to go.  
  
I do not know whom I miss more, but I guess I miss them both equally. I knew Holly for almost eternity, but I guess love breaks your heart when it's your girlfriend you're missing. I also guess that because Holly was my adopted sister and we don't share blood, it also eases the relationship, but not by much. I shall always miss those two girls, and I suppose most of my diary entries will be devoted to them.  
  
It is getting late now, and the trees make me feel at home. I don't think I shall ever forget my home in Buckland, but I shall miss Bywater just as much. (A/N: Bywater's right near Hobbiton) I hope that those dreaded Black Riders we encountered don't wreck the Shire…  
  
Meriadoc Brandybuck 


	5. Diary of Pippin Took-1st Entry

Diary of Pippin Took  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was very strange. We were captured by Barrow-wights, but it seemed Frodo helped rescue us. Luckily, Frodo remembered Tom Bombadil's song; otherwise we might not have gotten out alive. After rescuing us, Tom let us keep the four daggers found in the Barrow-wights den. (A/N: I do not really remember this part that well from the book, so I'm winging it :D)  
  
I miss Serelia very dearly. I suppose it would have been better if I had known Serelia more, but that doesn't mean I can't love her. Besides, by the time I get back to the Shire, Serelia and I can get to know each other even better. I wonder is she still remembers me, or if she has moved on and found someone else to care for. I hope she hasn't found someone else; it would break my heart…again.  
  
Enough about serious-ness, Sam has been inventing new ways to cook cram. I think I'm allergic to last night's…I forget if that was the cram with tomato sauce or the cram and a side of carrots…I could use some nice beer right about now…perhaps it would even make the cram taste good. Oh well, I suppose I'll get some beer up at Bree. I hope we get there soon; the cram's getting the best of me.  
  
Peregrin Took 


	6. Diary of Sam Gamgee-1st Entry

1 Diary of Sam Gamgee  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
We have finally reached Bree. It is quite homey in the Inn. We met a ranger when Frodo accidentally slipped and the ring fell on his finger. (A/N: Again, I forgot just how the ring slipped on his finger here, and since I do not have a copy handy, I'm winging it!) This ranger, Strider, warned us not to sleep in our beds that night, and I was very thankful that we did, otherwise we would be dead. Those dreaded Black Riders stabbed the skillfully made hobbit dummies, and we were left very much alive.  
  
I miss Jessica and Rosie so much! I brought two bags with me. One was of Jessica's famous shiny rocks. The other was filled with a potpourri scented with lavender, which is Rose's favorite scent. I've decided when this is all finished that I'm going to propose to Rosie. I do think she will say yes, and I hope so, for I love her very much. I hope that this shall end soon!  
  
Well, life shall be easier soon, Aragorn tells us we leave for Rivendell tomorrow! I cannot wait to meet the elves! It seems that Frodo and I bonded quite a bit while in the inn, and I hope we can get to know each other any more. I heard all the other hobbits are quite fed up with my cooking. Well, at least trying to dress up the cram is better than just eating plain cram…  
  
Samwise Gamgee 


	7. Diary of Serelia Mottenheart-1st Entry

1 Diary of Serelia Mottenheart  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It has been too long since I last saw my poor Pippin! I truly miss him and I think that he is the dearest little hobbit I have ever met. My new friends, Jessica and Holly, have been telling me some interesting stories about the jokester and I'm very much interested now. I think that if he should return for whatever reason, I shall give him the most unexpected gesture ever!  
  
I cannot believe hobbits actually ran away and went on an adventurous journey. That's not usually the nature of hobbits and the fact that four hobbits just picked up all their most precious belongings and went to Rivendell just boggles the mind. I do not know what is going on, but from what Jessica and Holly tell me, they will be heroes if they survive and complete their mission. I just hope they do survive!  
  
I suppose that I hate the fact that Pippin left so suddenly…and after we just met, too! I hope he comes back soon so we can actually get to know each other better. Once that happens, I will surely be the happiest and most privileged hobbit alive!!  
  
Serelia Mottenheart 


	8. Diary of Holly Brandybuck-2nd Entry

1 Diary of Holly Brandybuck  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I am writing this within my cell. Apparently the very annoying Lotho Sackville-Baggins has taken over the Shire and in my stupid daze, I tried to rebel. Not many people backed me up, though, and I was quickly captured by the Shiriffs. Now I lay in wait for my dearest Frodo to rescue me…I hope that's soon because I grow hungrier and thinner every day.  
  
I miss Frodo so much! He was so sweet when I felt sad. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have him to think about every day. I managed to grab a picture of him before I was locked away in Michel-Delving, which Lotho uses as a prison. I look at it every day and it gives me strength. I suppose if I didn't have that picture I would have dropped dead several days ago. Frodo, come soon, we need you!  
  
Oh Merry, Merry…wherefore did you leave me? (A/N: Wherefore means why…I think it sounds cooler :D) If only you were hear to save me from a fate worse than death…I do not enjoy being starved within my prison cell! You better come back soon…otherwise I shall haunt you after I die! Oh well, I'm sure he'll survive the journey…I hope he does!  
  
Holly Brandybuck 


	9. Diary of Jessica Gamgee-2nd Entry

1 Diary of Jessica Gamgee  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It has been so long since I have seen Merry and Sam. I am now locked up with Holly, surviving alone on the shiny rocks Merry gave me as a present and the statue of Merry that I had made for him. We are not fed properly and I fear that soon enough we shall die. But I have managed to get food scraps from some nice prison guards who had stolen some of the leftovers of the Shiriffs'.  
  
I miss Merry more than Sam, which, I suppose, is not fair, but I loved Merry in a way that I could never love Sam. I hope Merry saves us soon, because I fear that something will happen soon and Mr. Lotho will end up killing us out of boredom. I do pray it won't come to this, because I do not want to die before seeing Merry one last time.  
  
I have not been able to see Holly in a very long time, because we were separated when locked up. I wish I could see her again; she usually brightened up my day and kept me from killing myself. The only reason I am still alive is because there is no way I can kill myself. There are no weapons anywhere near the area so I couldn't even get the prison guards to help me with my suicide.  
  
I do hope Sam does come home as well. I miss his homely cooking and the smile on his face. Samwise Gamgee, you better come home soon! I miss him so much; I do not know what I shall do without him in my life anymore…  
  
Jessica Gamgee 


	10. Diary of Frodo Baggins-2nd Entry

1 Diary of Frodo Baggins  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I am writing from Weathertop, and it is very boring. Nothing has happened for the past few nights, but that is a good thing. I hope that everything is going all right with Jess and Holly back home. I think I hear Merry and Pippin cooking…I better go warn them to put the fires out! I'll finish this later.  
  
Well, I'm back from yelling at Merry and Pippin, and I don't think that they'll be starting any fires for a while…uh-oh, I hear something! I think it might be a Black Rider, I better warn Aragorn! Well, before I stop writing, I miss Holly and Jess both equally! I hope they're still alive and that they haven't gotten themselves into any trouble without me. Oh, Holly…if I didn't have to leave, I'd write much more about you!  
  
Frodo Baggins 


	11. Diary of Merry Brandybuck-2nd Entry

Diary of Merry Brandybuck  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today, we crossed the Bridge and are well on our way to Rivendell. (A/N: I've been just going by the timeline in the appendices...that's all.) Frodo kept mumbling something about Holly and Jessica and it made me realize just how much I miss them. I have a bad feeling that things aren't going so well back at the Shire. I wish I could send a note back home, but I know it would be intercepted and our location would be discovered.  
  
Holly, dear...I miss you more than ever! I wish I could see your face in the morning light after waking up from a long night's sleep. This gave me an idea for a poem! Maybe I'll send that home...I hope I can come home soon, things are getting rough here. I hope Frodo survives, because I know you love him! I don't know why I'm writing as if this were a letter, I just feel like you can hear my thoughts.  
  
Jessica, I love you! You are the sweetest girl I've ever known and I hope you know that. I hope Holly's cooking nice warm meals for you and making sure that you don't die of starvation. Please don't starve yourself because I'm not there, I will be back, I promise! I love you and will always remember you. I hope you guys stay well; I love you both.  
  
Meriadoc Brandybuck 


End file.
